


waving poppies

by dorypop



Series: fifteen years later [7]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29700762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorypop/pseuds/dorypop
Summary: On his last day of school, Harvey gets his report card.
Relationships: Ronan Lynch & Adam Parrish & Original Character(s), Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Series: fifteen years later [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867762
Comments: 20
Kudos: 85





	waving poppies

**Author's Note:**

> I got an anon prompt on tumblr asking for anything with Harvey and Pynch 💛

Harvey’s report card was in a sealed envelope, between the pages of Harvey’s Science notebook, sharing his backpack’s space with the hoodie he’d taken off at recess because it was too hot outside and the books he theoretically wouldn’t need anymore if he’d passed.

He waved at Ronan when he got into the car, and told him about his last basketball practice of the year. Harvey left his backpack on his seat when they stopped at the supermarket on the way home.

He wasn’t sure if Ronan knew about the report card—at his old school the teachers used to email it to the parents a few days prior giving them the physical copy, but his mom always forgot her email password and she never asked Harvey about his grades.

Adam checked his email all the time, though, so maybe he already knew? And they were waiting for Harvey to bring it up?

Adam got home just as Ronan and Harvey were finishing stocking everything they’d bought. Both Harvey and Ronan got a hello kiss.

“How was your last day?” Adam asked Harvey, and he sat down on a stool to _listen_.

Harvey looked through the window, where it was still sunny and bright and perfect to go for a walk and hide behind a fence.

He shrugged and brought his backpack onto the kitchen island.

“This needs washing, kid,” Ronan said, but waited until Harvey carefully extracted the very-white envelope from its hideout place.

He handed it to Adam. Harvey’s name was printed on the outside.

“Oh, how did it go?” Adam asked, but he paused when he turned the envelope around and saw it was still closed. “Do you—want us to open it?”

Harvey nodded, biting his bottom lip. Ronan came from behind to rest his chin on Harvey’s shoulder, and it made Harvey feel much better.

Adam tore the envelope open. There was a single sheet inside.

“So?” Ronan asked, making Harvey’s ear tingle.

Harvey didn’t think he wanted to know. He’d probably messed up—he still wasn’t able to speak up in class, and he’d done very badly in his last History test. Adam was going to be so disappointed, and Harvey was going to have to tell Mrs. Ramos when he went to his next therapy session and Declan was also going to ask when they came to visit on the weekend.

Adam smiled.

“Congratulations! This is very good!”

The sheet appeared in front of Harvey so that both he and Ronan could read it.

“Fucking awesome!”

He hadn’t failed anything. He couldn’t remember the last time he got a report card and it didn’t have a failed subject.

He took the paper.

“I didn’t fail?” he asked.

“We should celebrate,” Adam said. “We could go get dinner somewhere? What do you say, Harvey?”

Harvey looked up. Last spring break, when he was exploring the attic with Matthew, he’d found some of Adam’s old report cards, never showing anything below a B. And he was suggesting they celebrate Harvey’s grades, all C and D?

“I’ll try and do better next year,” he said, because he _could_ study more, and pay more attention in class, and do his homework not only when Adam or Ronan reminded him.

“That’s fine. We know how hard it was for you this year,” Adam said. Harvey shook his head, because it had been the _best_ year in his life.

He felt Ronan’s arms coming to surround his own. “We’re really happy, Harvey,” he said.

Adam nodded. Harvey nodded, too, and turned a bit so that he could hide his maybe-wet eyes into Ronan’s shirt. It was going to be the best summer holidays ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from a haiku by Akutagawa Ryūnosuke: glowing wind / blows on the wheat / waving poppies
> 
> Also posted on [tumblr](https://hklnvgl.tumblr.com/).


End file.
